brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Rahi
Rahi are animals in BIONICLE. Most Rahi live in the wild. The word "Rahi" is from the Matoran language, and roughly translates to "not us" or "wildlife". Most Rahi vehicles and characters listed were created by the Brotherhood of Makuta, whose original job was to create and alter creatures as needed. The Keetongu and the Manas may be exceptions to this.Official Greg Discussion p. 243 at BZPower forums, post #7266 Some definite exceptions are a number of giant sea beasts that were the first Rahi created and predate even the Brotherhood."History of the BIONICLE Universe!", March/April 2007 LEGO Club Magazine Brickmaster Edition The beings most knowledgeable about the ways of Rahi are the Rahaga, former Toa heroes who have become experts in tracking and capturing the beasts; they now use their skills for the creatures' protection. While living in the city of Metru Nui, they have written extensive records of many Rahi species that appeared there (the BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts guide). As a general rule, all non-intelligent creature seen in BIONICLE are considered a Rahi, and those that have such intelligence are not. However, there are exceptions to both these rules: a few beings (like Krahka, Tahtorak, Keetongu, and the Artakha Bulls) have humanlike intelligence and are still considered Rahi. At the same time, some lesser-intelligence beings do not seem to be considered Rahi: mindless Bohrok and Rahkshi, and the organic Krana and Kraata that control them, are not included in the Rahaga's records. Featured Rahi While most Rahi are little more than generic animals, a few have appeared in prominent roles in the storyline, either for the special threat they present to the Toa or for their unique intelligence and personality, being full-fledged characters themselves. Fenrakk Fenrakk are a species of spiders with acidic saliva. They are native to the island of Voya Nui. The most well-known Fenrakk was enlarged by the Mask of Life and forcibly fused to Vezon, as a way of cursing Vezon. The Mask of Life also gave Vezon the ability to absorb kinetic energy, and he shared this power with Fenrakk, allowing them to grow stronger with every physical attack made by them or against them. This ability makes the two unaffected by all physical blows (as they immediately grow strong enough to withstand the attack), and the mask also grants them protection from other dangers such as lava. The Toa Inika have tamed smaller, normal-sized "Fenrakk Spawn" to use as mounts in their sieges against the Piraka's stronghold.Official Greg Discussion p. 188, post #5615 Kardas When Vezon and Fenrakk were defeated by the Toa Inika and the duo plunged into lava of their own free will, the Mask of Life evolved Fenrakk further into a new dragon-like creature that Vezon called Kardas. Kardas naturally generates concussive force inside its body that it can fire out its mouth; in fact if it doesn't release this force periodically, the concussive force will cause it to explode. It does not appear to have Fenrakk's ability to absorb kinetic energy. Vezon mentioned that if he were to plunge into the lava with Kardas, an even more terrifying 'steed' would emerge with him. After the Toa took the Mask of Life, Vezon and Kardas were no longer fused, and thus went their separate ways. Kardas traveled to the surface, and has since lost a fight against a Tahtorak that was on Voya Nui. Flying north, it arrived on the island of Mata Nui and was injured in a conflict with the Bohrok. Toa Gali helped to heal its injuries, but what it will do next is anyone's guess. Keetongu Keetongu is the name of one of a race of intelligent Rahi, and is the only one of his species has been seen, and might be the last of his kind after his island was conquered by the Visorak. Although his name is pronounced as it is, Onewa thought it was "The Key to Nongu". Keetongu lived in a Ko-Metru cave that could be accessed by an underground chute in Metru Nui. The Toa Hordika and the Rahaga found him and got him to help defeat the Visorak and reverse their mutations. In the Toa's siege of the Coliseum, Roodaka baited Keetongu into killing the Visorak's king, Sidorak. When Makuta later came to the city, Keetongu sensed his evil and attacked, only to be beaten into unconsciousness. He now comes and goes from the city as the Rahaga do,Official Greg Discussion p. 239 post #7165 but was not present to welcome the Matoran upon their return. Keetongu can heal anyone afflicted by poison or venom, as long as the poison has not fully taken effect; and his spinning shield array can absorb attacks that he can then send back at his opponent using his Rhotuka spinner (though he cannot absorb the spinners of Roodaka or Sidorak). His single visible eye cannot actually see, but it can detect the good or evil in someone; the eyes that he sees with are hidden behind it. Rahaga Norik even stated that "Keetongu sees with one eye what we have missed with all of ours." He also carries a climbing claw that can be used as a melee weapon. He possesses great strength, rivaling that of a Makuta. As Keetongu is the only one of his race left in existence, it is impossible to tell which powers are shared by the entire race. He speaks in a grinding language intelligible only to himself and the Rahaga. Krahka Krahka is an intelligent shapeshifting Rahi who can imitate any form she has seen and can also gain knowledge of those she copies. She can mix and match pieces of different forms, but only with effort. Krahka was first encountered in Metru Nui defending her territory in the Archive's Maintenance Tunnels from the Toa Metru. She later joined the Toa Hordika in fighting the Visorak; in a battle in Le-Metru she disappeared with Tahtorak and Zivon into the Zone of Darkness when a nearby Kahgarak's Rhotuka struck the trio. She and Tahtorak were able to escape to Voya Nui a thousand years later, when Brutaka opened a portal there intending to trap his ex-partner Axonn. She then adopted the form of a flying Rahi and then began flying over the Endless Ocean. It seems she is headed for the island of Mata Nui so she can make her way back down to Metru Nui.Official Greg Discussion p. 239 post #7165 Krahka is best known for a multi-armed form that combines aspects of the six Toa Metru. According to Rahaga Pouks, the rest of her kind were wiped out by the Visorak. Pewku Pewku is an Ussal crab (see below) that has been a favorite pet of several Matoran. On Metru Nui, she pulled carts for her owner, Orkahm, and after the Great Cataclysm Toa Whenua took a liking to her and suggested they bring her to Mata Nui. Sometime over the next thousand years, she passed into the care of Onepu, who rode her in the Great Ussal Races. Eventually, she was retired from racing, instead giving "taxi crab" rides between Po-Koro and Onu-Koro. It was on this job that Takua met her, and he later on adopted her; She would later be Takua's and Jaller's steed and traveling companion in their search for the Toa of Light. When Takua became Toa Takanuva, he gave Pewku to Jaller. Now that Jaller has become a Toa himself, it is unknown who will take custody of Pewku, but she has befriended Kapura. Pewku's name used to be spelled "Puku", and was changed by Takua shortly after the Bohrok invasion. A little while later, just before the search for the Toa of Light, Pewku evolved to her current form, larger than most Ussal crabs. Rahi Nui The Rahi Nui is a mutant Rahi created to serve the Brotherhood of Makuta as a tracking beast for Nidhiki and Krekka, though it was lent to the Dark Hunters for a time. It was specifically bred to hunt Toa and feed on their elemental energy, and it has the head of a Kane-Ra, the forelegs of a Tarakava, the body and hindlegs of a Muaka, the stinger of a Nui-Jaga, and the wings of a Nui-Rama. With the ability to use the aspects of these Rahi to their full capacity, it also had the eight basic Kanoka Disk powers, but lost them in its battle with the Toa Metru, where they made it grow so big its atoms drifted apart (though the creature was able to pull itself back together eventually). It was more recently defeated again when it got its horns stuck in a wall while fighting the Toa Nuva. Toa Lesovikk has also had an encounter with the beast in the past."Hiatus" entry, BIONICLE Encyclopedia Second Edition Tahtorak Tahtorak are massive 40 foot dragon Rahi that can speak the Matoran language; they have been seen on several islands including Zakaz and Keetongu's homeland. (See under "List of Rahi" below for information on the species in general.) One Tahtorak specifically has been seen in Metru Nui, and it constantly demands "Give me the answer!", without asking his question (which is actually "Where am I?" or "How did I get here?"). It has since been revealed that it was Brutaka who dropped it into the center of Metru Nui just for fun."BIONICLE Legends #3: Power Play, p. 7 This Tahtorak was last seen disappearing into the Zone of Darkness with Krahka and Zivon. Ironically, Brutaka was responsible for Tahtorak's and Krahka's escape from the Zone of Shadow a thousand years later, as he opened a gate to try to trap his former friend Axonn in the Zone. While Krahka was able to fly away from their escape point of Voya Nui, Tahtorak was stranded there. It got into a fight with another of Voya Nui's beasts, the Kardas dragon, and won; afterwards Axonn had his associate Botar teleport it away. Botar selected Xia as its destination, and it has begun to go on a rampage - leading to a fight with yet another beast, the Kanohi Dragon. Visorak Visorak are highly trained spider-like soldiers, once "employed" by the Brotherhood of Makuta under Sidorak and Roodaka. These armies roamed the world, encasing Rahi and sometimes Matoran in cocoons and spinning webs everywhere. Inside the cocoons, there are sharp barbs that inject the victims with a mutating Hordika venom. The armies are now disbanded and scattered, though some have returned to the Brotherhood's control. List of Rahi * Archives Beast - A creature locked up in the Onu-Metru Archives. It can take any shape it wishes, and once took the form of an empty room to trap Toa Whenua and Nuju. It is suspected that this beast can access the random and reconstitution Kanoka powers. * Archives Mole - Small moles that used to dwell in Po-Metru before migrating to the Archives. They eat insects and microscopic Protodites. Archives Moles are great at working together, forming living bridges and ladders. Their main survival tactic is to run and hide, and Rahaga Bomonga finds it hard to coax them out of their hidey-holes. They later migrated to Le-Wahi. * Artakha Bull - A swift, strong, hostile, and noble centaur/minotaur that's good at tracking. They are herbivores, and are known as the oldest Rahi ever recorded to live in Metru Nui. Probably the inspiration for a myth about a mutant Kane-Ra bull that guards a network of tunnels. Said to be smarter than an average Matoran, and according to legend the only Rahi allowed into Artakha, the Great Refuge. The species lives in Le-Metru. * Ash Bear - A large bear that lives in Archives and later Le-Wahi. The Toa Metru once encountered a wounded one, healing it with their elemental powers, which on Mata Nui would encounter Takua and Jaller. Another notable Ash Bear is Graalok, whom Toa Lewa is particularly fond of (and other Ash Bears as well). (A toy model sometimes labeled as a "Graalok ash bear" is actually a form of Makuta called "Makuta Nui") * Blade Burrower - A terrifying, tunneling Rahi, with a clublike tail and scything claws that lives in the Archive sub-levels. They create tunnels which are easily mistaken for Matoran-made ones, sometimes leading a unsuspecting Matoran to their death. But when food is limited in the Archives, they have been known to come to the surface, which both Vahki and Visorak were unsuccessful in containing these wild beasts. Rahaga Bomonga thinks that their digging is not random, and they seem to be building something with the tunnels they carve. * Bog Snake - Poisonous snake Rahi that live on the shores of Onu-Metru, and later in muddy shallows and swamps of Le-Wahi. (Formerly called "Kuna"; see "Name Changes" below) * Brakas - A mischievous monkey Rahi that is commonly found in Le-Metru and Ga-Metru, so annoying that Matoran even tried to banish them away. Captured by the Vahki, they escaped and came to Le-Wahi, frequently stealing food from the koro storehouses. * Burnak - Four-legged Rahi seen on Voya Nui; believed to be a mix of canine, feline, and some other animal. Some Burnak have been tamed as Matoran pets. There are seven (currently known) elemental breeds like Fire Burnak, Air Burnak, Stone Burnak, and even Protodermis Burnak. * Cable Crawler - A many-legged Rahi that lives in the cables of Le-Metru. It uses its Rhotuka to cause vertigo. They have been known to nest in airships and devour Rahi shipments. * Caravan Crawler - see "Lava Crawler" * Catapult Scorpion - A scorpion Rahi with many pincers, teeth, and spines, they are native to Po-Metru. It can materialize balls of magma from its tail that quickly cool into rock; it can then fling these balls as weapons. Catapult Scorpions tend to follow Kikanalo herds and feed on what they dig up. * Cave Fish - A fish Rahi, similar to a puffer fish, that can absorb water to "inflate" itself and intimidate predators. The Ga-Matoran used dead cave fish to fill holes in the protodermis purification vats. * Chute Lurker - A spidery Rahi that hides in chutes to capture prey that's speeding by. After many chutes were damaged in the Great Cataclysm, Chute Lurkers have been forced to find new hunting grounds. * Cliff Screecher - A batlike creature that lives on the cliffs of Odina. It scares its victims off the rock face by divebombing them while screeching, only to catch them in midair and put them back; it repeats this until the prey dies from fright. Legend says a Cliff Screecher's spirit is housed somewhere other than its body. * Colony Drone- A small bipedal Rahi that uses its Rhotuka spinners to reenergize Visorak. They are completely docile and do not object to their treatment at the Visorak's hands. Rahaga Iruini and Bomonga have suggested freeing them to cripple the Visorak; but Norik and Gaaki objected, saying once that happened the Drones would be easy prey. * Crystal Climber - Large Rahi that live atop Knowledge Towers and eat Ice Bats. They have sharp claws, a long tail for balance, and great night vision. Once they get settled in a good hunting area, they are extremely hard to remove. They also migrated to Mount Ihu. They are pests due to infesting tower chambers and not leaving. * Crystal Serpent - Artakha's first and last attempt at creating living beings; these four crystal serpents can position their bodies to focus sunlight into a heat ray. One lives at each of the compass points of the realm of Artakha and spends most of the time dormant and asleep, awakening every century or two. * Dagger Spider - A kind of spider that lives mainly in Voya Nui's green belt. Dagger spiders don't bite, but rather inject paralyzing venom through their sharp front legs.Piraka Trivia Contest and Other Comic Goodies article at BZPower * Daikau - A carnivorous jungle plant. Considered a Rahi because it (barely) has the ability to think. They live in Le-Wahi, and have been known to eat entire Matoran. * Dermis Turtle - A small, peaceful, turtle Rahi with an almost impenetrable silver shell. They are good weather indicators - if they retreat into their shells, a storm is on the way. Rahaga Gaaki says they also have a musical cry that Ga-Matoran have gotten used to and even enjoyed, as they reside in Ga-Metru and Ga-Koro. * Devourer - Small swarm Rahi that eat inorganic protodermis: tools, buildings, weapons - even Rahkshi armor with the Kraata still in it! * Dikapi - A flightless desert bird Rahi. Dikapi are excellent runners, and Po-Matoran have trained some to carry scouts and messengers. * Doom Viper - A six-headed snake Rahi. It has toxic breath, and got into Ga-Metru by way of a merchant ship arriving from a distant land. They are also found on Voya Nui. * Dust Darter - Tiny mites that live near and blend in perfectly with Karzahni's dustfalls. They feed on metallic protodermis and over time can severely damage a creature's mechanical components. * Dweller in the Deep - A sea monster large enough to swallow the Great Temple. This Rahi's favorite prey are great temple squid. Toa Nokama found a Great Kanoka Disk wedged in its teeth. * Energy Hound - A canine that can track anything by sensing its energy. Several of the Order of Mata Nui's Pit robots have Energy Hounds helping them; including one named Maxilos whose hound partner is Spinax. * Fader Bull - A bull Rahi that can teleport away from danger (though they have been known to teleport into solid objects on occasion). Rahaga Pouks says that to capture them, scare a herd of them and look where the first one teleports; you might get there in time to catch the third or fourth (assuming you don't get crushed). * Fenrakk - A kind of spider with acidic saliva; see under "Featured Rahi" above. * Fikou spider - A dangerous tree spider Rahi that is commonly found in Le-Wahi. It comes in orange and black coloring, with the orange ones being found in Le-Wahi more commonly. A variety with pincers and a stinger has been seen on Voya Nui. * Fire Entity - A Rahi which is made of flame, and can burn hotter than even a Toa of Fire can potentially handle. * Fireflyer - Flying swarm Rahi who have bites that make you feel like you're on fire. * Frost Beetle- Big beetle Rahi that try to force their way into Knowledge Towers and even eat the memory crystals there. The theory is that they actually absorb intelligence from the crystals they consume and share it through a hive-mind. * Frost Leech - A small sluglike being that absorbs heat from other beings in order to survive. * Frostelus - Rahi living in icebergs, considered to be somewhere between a Rahi and a Matoran. Most recently seen near Metru Nui after floating in from the north after the Great Cataclysm. * Furnace Salamander - Reptile Rahi that reside in Ta-Metru, with long limbs for leaping and climbing. Not hostile unless provoked, their bite has been described as like "a thousand red-hot needles". * Fusa - A kangaroo-like Rahi with powerful hind legs. Natural enemies of Muaka. * Gadunka - A type of sea Rahi living in the Pit. Most Gadunka are only about an inch long, but the Mask of Life accidentally enlarged one to giant size. This Gadunka considered the mask its own, and fights off anyone else trying to claim it. Gadunka hides are strong enough to stop most physical attacks, and they do not have enough brains to be very affected by mental attacks. When the giant Gadunka finally got a hold of "its" mask again, it became cursed and shrunk back to its original size. * Gas creature - A Rahi made entirely out of vapor that lived deep in the Archives. Krahka impersonated one to escape the Great Temple.BIONICLE Adventures #8 Challenge of the Hordika * Gafna - Small rodents seen on Voya Nui. Different breeds exist for each of the six main elements, such as Water Gafna, Earth Gafna, and Ice Gafna. * Gate Guardian - A large Rahi that projects the image of a smaller vision of itself while keeping its real form invisible. They are an ally of the Visorak. * Ghekula - An amphibious frog Rahi. Matoran consider it bad luck to harm a Ghekula. * Graalok - see "Ash Bear" * Great Temple Squid- A giant type of squid that lived near the Great Temple in Ga-Metru, which were prey to the Dweller in the Deep. A Great Temple Squid once made its way to the shores of Mata Nui, and almost captured Toa Gali, after she mistook its glowing eyes for two lightfish. It has 12 tentacles, each tipped with a snapping beak, and the animal had a central beak on its head that acted as its mouth. * Gukko - A huge bird Rahi that can be found in three varying breeds. Gukko birds are extremely swift, and generally peaceful though they will fight if threatened. Le-Matoran often tame Gukko for their "Gukko Force". Rahaga Kualus insists that "Gukko" is the incorrect name for the species, and may even be an insult in their language. (Two of the breeds were previously called "Kahu" and "Kewa"; see "Name Changes" below) * Hahnah - A crab Rahi native to the Pit. Apparently a friendly and docile species, though they will defend themselves and friends when attacked. One has begun following Toa Jaller, attracted to the heat and light of his flames. * Hapaka - Large herding dog Rahi, Hapaka are often trained to guard Po-Koro's precious Maha and Husi flocks. They are friendly and curious creatures that make loyal pets and companions. In Metru Nui, Ga-Matoran tried to use them to drive away Kavinika. * Hikaki - A 'Dragon Lizard' that thrives around lava; legends say they even feed on the fire. * Hoi - see "Shore Turtles" * Hoto - Firebug Rahi that live in Ta-Wahi. Considered as pests, they tunnel through rocks and buildings by giving off searing heat. * Husi - An ostrich Rahi that is often found in Po-Wahi. * Hydruka - Scorpion/crab sea Rahi with sharp fangs that can fire solidified air from their tails. Though described as "stubborn" and "bad-tempered", Hydruka have been domesticated to collect air bubbles for the Matoran of Mahri Nui. Two of the tamed Hydruka are named Morak and Thulox. * Ice Bats - A bat Rahi that is a nuisance to Ko-Matoran Seers as they knock over their instruments. Rahaga Kualus claims one ice bat can outrun a Kikanalo herd. * Ice Vermin - A rodent Rahi that travels in packs to attack larger creatures. Its Rhotuka can create earthquakes. * Infernavika - A tiny bird Rahi that lives near Ta-Koro. Its love of heat helps protect it, as predators won't get too close. * Kahu - see "Gukko". * Kane-Ra - A bull Rahi usually seen in Po-Wahi. Kane-Ra are solitary plant eaters and extremely territorial. They can stretch their necks to strike at opponents. When overtaken by an infected mask, Makuta usually has Kane-Ra work with Muaka. The Dark Hunter known as "Charger" was once a Kane-Ra until he was mutated into an intelligent humanoid. * Kanohi Dragon - A dragon Rahi that had Kanohi-shaped scales. It was a massive creature "wreathed in fire and smoke" that had been imprisoned in ice at some point, and then released by Dark Hunters to attack Metru Nui four thousand years ago. It took a month for a team of eleven Toa, including Lhikan and Nidhiki, to defeat it; and it was deported to the land of Xia. It is currently fighting the Tahtorak that suddenly appeared on Xia. * Kardas - A large, one-of a kind dragon that naturally generates concussive force, see under "Featured Rahi" above. * Kavinika - Wolflike, bipedal Rahi once used by Matoran scientists to guard certain places and things. Unfortunately, they were overly aggressive, and there have been failed attempts to drive them out of Metru Nui. Their population is rapidly increasing for some unknown reason. * Keetongu - Intelligent, humanoid Rahi with Visorak venom-curing powers. Only one of this species still exists; see under "Featured Rahi" above. * Keras - A coral crab Rahi. Some Ga-Matoran tried to tame them as Onu-Matoran have tamed Ussal crabs, but the Keras proved too hostile for training. The ones that live in the Pit are especially aggressive, and Carapar has these as part of his army. * Kewa - see "Gukko". * Kikanalo - Massive herd Rahi that live in the Sculpture Fields, digging up excess pieces of protodermis. Usually dismissed as just plain stupid until they were found to be very intelligent by Toa Nokama. Their preferred tactic is simple: STAMPEDE. They also have a sonic roar that can blow predators away which they use as a last resort. * Kinloka - An experimental Rahi seemed to be a distant relative of the Stone Rat. It is said that once they had broken into a vault of Kanoka disks which they still use. They usually use weakening disks when hunting, and though they can't fling disks very far or hard, they are extremely accurate. They were the result of an experiment by the Brotherhood of Makuta to create a Rahi with a better digestive system; as a result, they eat anything. * Kirikori Nui - A locust Rahi. These creatures appear on Metru Nui and Mata Nui in massive swarms roughly every ten years, devouring all vegetation in sight. It was eventually discovered that they fear Nui-Kopen wasps. * Kofo-Jaga - A smaller cousin of the Nui-Jaga scorpion. They love heat and will track down lava, but hate the light. Not much of a threat alone, but very dangerous in swarms - they've even defeated a Manas with their fiery stings. * Kraata - A rahi that can only be created by the essence of a Brotherhood of Makuta member. There are 252 different species of Kraata due to 6 stages and 42 abilities. There is also a rarely seen seventh stage that is known as a shadow Kraata which are always purple in color and have the power to infect a target at long distance. Kraata can also be mutated into Shadow Leeches (See Shadow Leeches below). * Kraawa - A long-necked Rahi with the ability to absorb any kinetic energy used against it, using this force to grow larger. Though a gentle and non-aggressive species, this power makes it one of the most problematic Rahi to face. Only one has ever been sighted. * Krahka - A race of shapeshifting Rahi; see under "Featured Rahi" above. Only one female has been seen; according to Rahaga Pouks, the rest of her kind were wiped out by the Visorak. * Kuma-Nui - A giant rat Rahi, appearing to be similar in size and strength to a Muaka or Kane-Ra. Some of them migrated to Mata Nui * Kuna - see "Bog Snake" * Lava Ape - A large ape Rahi on Voya Nui. Though fierce, they can be easily distracted and avoided. * Lava Crawler - An ill-tempered Voya Nui Rahi that enjoys watching the Valmai lava flows. The Piraka have captured several of these creatures, stripped away their outer shells, and repurposed them as living war vehicles called Caravan Crawlers..Official Greg Discussion p. 207, post #6196 * Lava Eel - An eel Rahi that increases its skin temperature as it gets upset, even to the point where it can melt through metal. * Lava Hawk - A bird on Voya Nui that's impervious to heat. Matoran often collect metallic scales shed from its wings to make boats that can withstand lava.Piraka Trivia Contest and Other Comic Goodies * Lava Rat - A horned rodent Rahi that can spontaneously burst into flames. * Lightfish - Small glowing Rahi that thrive in the waters of Ga-Wahi. They look sort of like jellyfish, and are often put inside tubes/jars and are placed inside Ga-Matoran huts to illuminate them. * Lohrak - Large winged serpent Rahi. With fast flight and sharp fangs, a swarm of them can defeat even a Toa. Lohrak mutated by the Visorak's Hordika venom have been known to gain sonic powers, including a power scream and the ability to create creatures of pure sonic force. * Longfang - Seven-foot long reptiles with multiple sets of sharp teeth. Once lived beneath Metru Nui's Archives, but now have come to the surface in search of food. Turaga Dume wants the beasts controlled, but the Rahaga insist that they are now part of the city's ecosystem. * Mahi - A horned goatlike Rahi that can be tamed as pack animals. Often found in Po-Koro. * Makika - A large and very dangerous toad Rahi. Makika toads have few natural predators because they are naturally poisonous, but Matoran sometimes use their acidic venom in tunneling through stone. * Makuta Fish - A rather ugly fish Rahi with razor-sharp teeth. Toa Matau named them after their likeness to Makuta. * Mana Ko - Legendary crab Rahi believed to be Brotherhood of Makuta's ultimate guardians. Mana Ko track their prey by movement and can fire energy blasts. For all their power, they aren't very smart; when the Piraka encountered two in Makuta's lair, their repeated attacks kept blasting open escape routes for the thieves. Secretly, Mana Ko actually take orders from the Order of Mata Nui, keeping others from Brotherhood stockpiles and reporting on their activities. * Manas - Giant crab Rahi that can easily overpower Toa. They are attracted to heat, and when without enemies to fight they will turn against each other. Their name means "monster" in Matoran. Makuta controlled two Manas, and Karzahni has several Manas in his realm. * Manutri - Penguins that live on Voya Nui's ice ring. Karzahni has gathered a number for his assault on Mahri Nui, equipping them with both Squid Launchers and Cordak Blasters.November/December 2007 LEGO Club Magazine * Mata Nui Cow - Like the name describes, a blue and brown cow. (Formerly called "Mukau"; see Name Changes) * Mata Nui Fishing Bird - A bird that feeds of Ruki in the oceans of Mata Nui. Extremely noisy, they like to taunt predatory fish by swooping in and out of reach. * Metru Mantis - A six-to-eight foot mantis Rahi that are generally tame, but feed on other insectoids. Metru Mantis have sedative venom. The Rahaga have been keeping them safe in the Archives, planning to unleash them as a strike force against the Visorak. * Muaka - A tigerlike Rahi who can stretch its neck to get prey. They are also a natural enemy of Rahkshi. Rahaga Norik once stated that these type of Rahi are loners by nature, and are quite uncomfortable being closer to others. When overtaken by an infected Kanohi Mask, they are usually instructed to work with Kane-Ra bulls. * Mukau - see "Mata Nui Cow" * Night Creeper - A seven-foot long creature with six legs and huge jaws. * Nivawk - A large, predatory bird. The only known Nivawk served as a pet and spy for Makuta, and was killed when Makuta absorbed it to increase his own power. "Nivawk" is actually the bird's given name; the species has not been named as of yet. * Nui-Jaga - Huge scorpions with powerful stingers, whose strikes are sometimes fatal. Nui-Jaga stingers were considered valuable in Metru Nui, but most of those who went after them never returned. * Nui-Kopen - Giant wasp Rahi. They hate Nui-Rama because they hunt the same prey; but Makuta forced the two to work together when they were under his control. Roodaka rode a mutated Nui-Kopen when she left the Coliseum. * Nui-Rama - A flying insect Rahi that uses its wings to knock off an opponent's mask. They hate Nui-Kopen because, through a Rama's eyes, the Kopen are stealing their food source. They also feed on liquid protodermis, usually getting it by injecting their stingers into Metru Nui's transport chutes. * Parakrekk - Vicious gremlin-like Rahi that follow Protocairns, feeding off the rubble they leave behind and even tearing down buildings to feast on the fragments. They are great at finding concealment and therefore, they are difficult to root out after they get a foothold in a place. If they are left unchecked, they can destroy a city due to their appetite. * Phase Dragon - An unusual, gentle Rahi that loves to race. It usually competes with vehicles in the Test Track of Le-Metru, though after the city was reduced to ruins it began provoking creatures to get them to run. It can phase through solid matter, which keeps it from running into objects at high speeds. * Pit War Tortoises - Ancient marine tortoises found in the Pit. They are a part of Carapar's army, and the fiercest one serves as Carapar's steed. Carapar has also mounted each Tortoise with two Squid Launchers. Pit War Tortises can live to be 100,000 years old.January/February 2007 LEGO Club Magazine Brickmaster edition * Pokawi - A flightless bird Rahi of Le-Wahi. They scatter when attacked, which serves to confuse the predator. * Proto Drake - A big "Loch Ness Monster"-type creature that lives in Ga-Metru and swims the canals and sea; they can also "swim" slowly through the air. They get their name from the fact that they occasionally bathe in Ta-Metru's molten protodermis. They are a peaceful species, and are welcomed by Ga-Matoran because they feed on Takea sharks. * Protocairn - Amphibious Rahi which are believed to be Matoran who willingly exposed themselves to energized protodermis. They appear occasionally to wreak destruction on coastlines, but they quickly die and their bodies form new landmass that replaces the old. * Protodax - Protodites that have grown trillions of times their normal size from the power of the Mask of Life. At least one Protodax also has a Zamor Launcher (taken from one of its victims) whose spheres shrink targets to microscopic size permanently - the same size as its millions of protodite brethren. They also split into two with each strike from an enemy. * Protodites - Violent, microscopic Rahi that escaped from the Archives. Zaktan's body is made up of billions of protodites, each of which holds part of his consciousness. * Rahi Nui - A mutant beast made of other Rahi parts and bred to hunt Toa. See under "Featured Rahi" above. * Rahkshi-Headed Serpent - A horned snake with a head like a Rahkshi's. It can change colors to camoflouge itself and fire electricity from its horns. The electricity from its horns possesses the power of fusion. * Ranama - A toad Rahi that lives in Ta-Wahi lava flows and preys on Nui-Rama - and anything else that gets too close. * Razor Whale - A whale that lives off the coast of Ga-Metru. They have spines running down their backs that intimidate predators; and become easier to tame once the spines fall off. Too docile for their own good, they had no idea how to protect themselves from the extremely aggressive Visorak armies. * Rock Lion - A creature that lives in the Archives' lowest levels. It has sharp teeth and claws, and its mane becomes white-hot when angered. * Rock Raptor - A huge raptor Rahi that is one of Po-Metru's main predators. They trap prey bigger than themselves by using their tools to weaken slopes and trigger landslides. * Rock Ussal - see "Ussal Crab" * Rockworm - Rockworms are small Rahi, but carnivorous and poisonous. * Ruki - A common fish Rahi with strong jaws. They occasionally bite unsuspecting Matoran fingers that happen to stray into the water. They are also the natural enemies of Tarakava, and Ruki schools have been known to drive the larger Rahi off. * Sand Screamer - Said to be a Rahi of Voya Nui but has never been seen. The only real evidence of its existence is its howl of agony; any tracks found disappear within seconds of discovery. Signs of its presence are found around carcasses of large beasts, indicating that the sand screamer is a dangerous predator. * Sand Snipe - Annoying biting insects from Po-Metru. Living in the desert, sand snipes are so enthralled by protodermis that they march directly to any puddle of liquid protodermis and quickly drown. * Sand Tarakava - A smaller, yellow desert relative of the Tarakava. It likes to hide under the sand waiting for its prey, and is the natural enemy of Kikanalo. * Sea Spider - A Rahi who is one of the few known predators of the Visorak. It uses front legs to shrink the target to a manageable size, and its Rhotuka throws the enemy into temporary stasis. Sea Spiders actively hate one another and always fight when they meet. * Sea Squid - Fully organic sea life that can suck life energy from targets. The Barraki use them as artillery weapons and make up Kalmah's army. Classified as Rahi in BIONICLE Legends #6: City of the Lost, p. 26 * Shadow Leech - Rahi that the Phantoka use to turn others evil. They are mutations of Kraata that can suck the goodness out of creatures making them evil an corrupt. Shadow Leeches are stored in Tridax Pods and Vats. * Shallows Cat - A Muaka-like cat that emerges onto the shores of Daxia to rest. It seems peaceful while doing so, but those who get too close will find themselves dragged into the water where they will be drowned and devoured. * Shore Turtles - A flying turtle Rahi that lives in Le-Wahi, and on Voya Nui. (Formerly called "Hoi", see "Name Changes" below) * Silver Chute Spider - A large spider Rahi. It uses extremely thin and strong webs to catch Gukko birds; the webs are laced with fast-acting paralyzing venom. Silver Chute Spiders lurk near protodermis chutes, as the name suggests. They seem to be the only creatures the Visorak have ignored, as the Visorak seem to sense they are related. * Spine Slug - Parasites from Zakaz, they attach to a Skakdi's spine and feed off its anger; possibly even feeding that rage. * Spiny Stone Ape - A large Rahi that defend themselves by curling up into a ball, exposing their foreclaws, bladed tail, and spiny hide. They have a symbiotic relationship with Rock Raptors, living in Raptor-carved caves while providing excellent security. * Stone Rat - Stone Rats were small rat Rahi that lived underground in most of Metru Nui's districts. They had powerful teeth that could chew through almost anything. Ta-Metru was once hit by a plague of them, after they had been driven from their nests by swarms of Nui-Rama. The Toa Metru crossed paths with some of these Rahi whilst searching for Krahka. * Tahtorak - Massive 40 foot dragon Rahi that can speak Matoran. While known to be native to Keetongu's homeland, a number live on Zakaz where they serve as mounts for the native Skakdi. Though generally ill-tempered and destructive, one has revealed to the Order of Mata Nui that they are patiently waiting for the most satisfying time to assault the Skakdi. One Tahtorak has been a feature character; see under "Featured Rahi" above. * Takea - Giant shark Rahi whose name literally means "King of sharks". Was said to be the most dangerous aquatic creature until the Tarakava came under Makuta's control through the use of infected masks. Pridak leads an army of Takea. * Taku - A very small bird Rahi which is a close relative to the Gukko. They are aquatic and can dive to great depths to catch fish. * Tarakava - Huge lizardlike Rahi who use their long forelegs to deliver stunning blows. They hunt in pairs and stay in shallow waters, as predators like Takea sharks live in deep water. * Tarakava Nui - The 'King of Lizards'. One of the last creatures made by Makuta and the Energized Energized Protodermis Entity. * Terrain Crawler - A giant worm with centipede-like legs that lives in the depths of the Pit. An ally of the Toa Mahri, it serves as an undersea exploration vehicle and mobile base. * Troller - A huge worm Rahi big enough to swallow entire city blocks. It is unable to see, but makes up for it with super-sensitive hearing. * Tunnel Stalker - An enormous desert scorpion which burrows below the ground and bursts through to the surface to trap its prey in its powerful claws or tail pincer. * Tunneler - A strange lizard that changes into whatever substance hits it. The only way to defeat one is hit it with something that leaves it in a weaker form, such as glass or water. * Ussal Crab - A crab Rahi that can be tamed and used for transportation, mining, and sport. A variant breed of Ussal on Voya Nui that has pincers is called the Rock Ussal. The most well-known Ussal is a faithful pet named Pewku (see under "Featured Rahi" above). * Vahki Hunters - Tall, humanoid Rahi. These beasts are troll-like, possessing fierce teeth and claws, and also have a pair of vestigial wings. They hunt and destroy robots and machinery. Their favorite prey are Vahki, which they catch by lunging out of holes in disused buildings. However, they would happily eat other mechanical items. In theory, the Matoran could use the Vahki Hunters to destroy the Bohrok and Bohrok-Va * Vako - A great horned, rhinoceros-like Rahi that roams the plains and can charge at high speeds. (See "Name Changes" below) * Vatuka - An elemental rock creature that lives in Onu-Wahi. A Vatuka once kidnapped Turaga Whenua. The rock creatures that the Energized Protodermis Entity created to attack the Toa Metru may in fact be Vatuka. * Venom Eel - A distant relation to the lava eel that delivers fast-acting poison through its fangs. Relies mainly on sight to find prey. Likes to stay hidden until prey comes close, and is camouflaged in shadow by completely black scales and a layer of slime. Ehlek leads an army of venom eels. One Venom Eel was enlarged to tremendous proportions by the Mask of Life, growing until it was 300 feet long. After being knocked senseless for a brief time, it returned to attack a nameless sea beast summoned by Toa Kongu. Unfortunately, both later joined forces with the enlarged Gadunka in attacking the Toa Mahri. * Venom Flyer - A flying Rahi that travels with Visorak. It specializes in catching flying Rahi. Its Rhotuka can prevent the target from flying naturally or mechanically. * Visorak - Highly trained spider-like soldiers with mutating Hordika venom, "employed" by the Brotherhood of Makuta and under the leadership of Sidorak and Roodaka. See main Visorak article. * Waikiru - A Walrus-like Rahi. While quick in the water, they are clumsy on land. They use their tusks to drive off predators like Takea sharks. * Water Wraith - A tiny rahi, whose outer shell is coated with deadly poision. It will occasionally attack a larger creature, to provoke the larger fish to attempt to eat it. Once inside the mouth of the larger creature, the poision instantly kills it, and the water wraith can feast for months upon its adversary. * Zivon - Zivon lives in a dimension of darkness, which can be tapped into by the power of the elite Visorak Kahgarak. When called forth, the Zivon is a fearsome insectoid monster, towering some 35 feet over his Visorak allies. Even the hordes would not prefer to see him, for he eats smaller Visorak as a meal for victory in battle. Zivon's mandibles, claws, stinger, and massive strength make him a destructive foe. It is also capable of shooting webs from each of its six legs. The Zivon's various Rhotuka can temporarily blind, deafen, mute, and rob a target's sense of touch. Zivon can spit venom; however, his stinger does not carry any venom. Behind the Scenes Name Changes Following a lawsuit by Māori activists, some Rahi names based on the Māori language were changed: * Most famously, the two bird species "Kahu" and "Kewa" were reclassified as different breeds of a single species, called "Gukko" (a third breed was later introduced). The fact that Rahaga Kualus insists that "Gukko" is the wrong name for the species is likely an in-joke referencing this name change. * The names "Hoi", "Kuna", and "Vako" have also been dropped. Kuna are now called "Bog Snakes" and Hoi are now "Shore Turtles" but no replacement name has been given for the Vako species.Official Greg Discussion p. 232 post #6933 Unrelated to the lawsuit, the "Mukau" was renamed the "Mata Nui Cow" because LEGO's story team felt that the pun on "Moo-cow" was too ridiculous. Rahi Building Challenge Credits The March/April 2004 LEGO Club Magazine presented the Rahi Building Challenge, where entrants could have their creations entered into BIONICLE canon, and the grand prize winner would be drawn into comic issue #21. The following are the winning entries, featured in the BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts guidebook: * Grand Prize Winner: Tahtorak by Justin Lamb Rahi in Sets * 8537 Nui-Rama * 8538 Muaka & Kane-Ra * 8539 Manas * 8548 Nui-Jaga * 8549 Tarakava * 1441 Fikou * 8594 Jaller and Gukko * 8595 Takua and Pewku * 8621 Turaga Dume and Nivawk * 8811 Toa Lhikan and Kikanalo * 8026 Kraatu * 10202 Ultimate Dume * 8755 Keetongu * 8742 Vohtarak * 8743 Boggarak * 8744 Oohnorak * 8745 Roporak * 8746 Keelerak * 8747 Suukorak * 8764 Vezon and Fenrakk * 10204 Vezon and Kardas * 8916 Takadox(squid) * 8917 Kalmah(squid) * 8918 Carapar(squid) * 8919 Mantax(squid) * 8920 Ehlek(squid) * 8921 Pridak(squid) * 8922 Gadunka(squid) * 8924 Maxilos and Spinax * 8934 Squid Ammo * 20005 Klakk References General information comes from the BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts guidebook; see List of BIONICLE media. External Links * [http://www.biosector01.com/wiki/index.php?title=Rahi Rahi list at BIONICLE Sector 01 Wiki] Category:BIONICLE groups Category:BIONICLE